The present invention relates to (-) cis-6(S)-phenyl-5(R)-4-(2-pyrrolidin-1-ylethoxy)phenyl!-5,6,7,8-tetrahydr onaphthalen-2-ol D-tartrate which is useful as an estrogen agonist, and to a process for its preparation.
The preparation of (-) cis-6(S)-phenyl-5(R)-4-(2-pyrrolidin-1-ylethoxy)phenyl!-5,6,7,8-tetrahydr onaphthalen-2-ol, as its free base and R-binap salt is described in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/369,954, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,412, the text of which is hereby incorporated by reference.